How to make an Uchiha horny
by darknecromancer666
Summary: Naruto likes Sasuke. Sasuke likes Naruto. Naruto uses something of Neji's but can that help him get the Uchiha he desires...even if it was unconsciously? YAOI AU SasuxNaru with a little NejixGaara and yes I'm aware the summary sucks


A/N: this is re-uploaded as i forgot to proof read it before hand^^ Ayways, this is an AU and Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Gaara are on collage. And this was originally going to be called something different but then if i called it what i wanted to then youd get what Naruto was using and it just wouldn't be as funny.

WARNING: May contain smut, suggested sexual activity, kissing and a horny Uchiha.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto (Sasuke does) nor do i own Gaara (neji does) or the prduct used in this fanfic so i own nothing but this story^^

Sasuke lay on his stomach, reading a book. His roommate (and friend but he'd never openly admit that) Neji was currently out, doing 'who knows what' with 'God knows who'. Not that Sasuke was worried. No. Never worried. He was bored. He was bored while inside his dorm room at collage with nothing to entertain him except the rapidly boring book he was now reading. With a frustrating sigh, he slammed the book closed and dropped it onto his bed. Moving with careful ease, he sat back onto his heels contemplating on what to do next.

"Mmm." Sasuke's head snapped up to the ceiling in surprise and another emotion he couldn't quite place.

"Oh yes. YES!" a male's voice all but screamed rather erotically.

'Naruto's room is directly above ours so why is he-' Sasuke's train of thoughts froze as his mind was filled with very, very suggestive images of what Naruto could be doing. He shook his head while mentally scolding himself for thinking such thoughts about his best friend.

'Besides, he wouldn't like me like that.' He frowned, not liking where his thoughts were going.

"Ooh. Hmmm so good." He heard Naruto moan again. Despite his best efforts to shut the deliciouslly erotic voice out, he could feel his 'nether regions' reacting to it nicely.

'Damn the Dobe with his perfect sex voice.' he thought darkly, trying to block out the slowly escalating moans from above.

"Yes. Yes. YES!" Sasuke was tempted to rush up there and molest the blond but he couldn't risk it. Unconsciously, Sasuke's eyes closed on their own as he began to imagine the blond's face as he had his way with him. That cute tanned face flushed, lucious mouth half open as he panted and the gorgeous blue eyes half-lidded in pure ecstacy. Sasuke's daydream was cut short at the sound of another man's voice upstairs.

"Does that feel good Naru-chan?" the other voice asked teasingly. The unknown emotion from earlier showed it's ugly green head as Sasuke recognised the voice as Gaara's - Naruto's friend and roommate.

"Hmmm hell yeah!" Naruto moaned back. In a split second, Sasuke imagined Gaara 'doing' HIS blond in 'his' bedroom (Gaara's) and making HIS blond moan like that instead of Sasuke himself.

'Wait a minute. Wasn't Gaara going out with Neji?' A feeling of anger ran through his veins as he thought of his friend being hurt by his supposed 'lover'.

--------------

Gaara smirked as he closed the front door quietly to his dorm room. His lover, Neji smirked back as they walked away from the room, hand-in-hand, a rare display of affection.

"Think it'll work?" Neji asked slyly, his pale eyes staring intently at his shorter lover.

"It better be. Naruto's driving me nuts lately." Gaara replied just as slyly with a hint of exhaustion.

"It will. Don't worry." Neji smiled a small smile, receiving one in return.

---------

Sasuke listened carefully as everything had suddenly gone quiet from Naruto's dorm room. He knew he shouldn't be like this but he couldn't help it. He was making sure it was Gaara who he had heard with the blond so he could teach him a lesson because noone touches HIS blond like that...except him of course. And yet, Gaara had yet to say a word again.

"Mmmm feels so good. Yes!" Naruto screamed. His voice sounding remarkably like a girl's. Sasuke choked on his spit as he realised Naruto had just 'finished'. Just as he got his breathing under control and had not died from spit suffocation, the front door to his dorm room opened to reveal the very person he had just heard, no more than a few minutes go. Gaara and Neji both looked smug as they locked eyes with the young Uchiha.

"W-what did you do to Naruto, Subaku?" Sasuke questioned, silently cursing himself for stuttering slightly. Gaara just smirked in his direction.

"Neji what did he d-do to Na-Naruto?" Sasuke asked again, cursing himself again for stuttering.

"Hm. He was good Uchiha, shame you didn't get there first." Gaara commented lightly as if talking about the weather.

"W-WHAT!?" he screeched....ahem I meant, he shouted because Uchiha's don't screech...no, they never have, never will. "But what about Neji!?"

"I joined them." Neji grinned which was never a good sign. Forgetting his current 'problem', Sasuke bolted out the door and in the general direction of the stairs.

"Think it worked?" Gaara asked, closing the door with his foot as he circled his arms round Neji's neck.

"Definately." Neji kissed his nose before kissing him fully on the lips, leading them towards his bed.

-------

Sasuke hammered on the door in front of him, now painfully aware of his 'problem'. He only stopped hammering down the door when he heard a muffled '"Hold On!"'. The door opened, revealing a dripping wet blond. Sasuke raked his eyes over the toned body of his friend, his eyes lingering a little longer at the towel wrapped securely round the thin waist. His eyes then took in the toned stomach and the smooth tanned skin that was just begging to be touched. Finally his eyes rested on the cute face and the gorgeous blue eyes that were blinking at him cutely.

"What's with all the banging teme?" Naruto asked, blushing at the scrutiny he was getting. His own blue eyes travelled down the clothed, pale body of his friend and halted on the prominent bulge of the dark trousers the Uchiha was wearing. He blushed even heavier at the images that formed in his head.

"Naruto." Sasuke walked in and noticed the blond step back with every step he took. Once inside he shut the door behind him and stepped toward the blond again.

"Sa-Sasuke w-what are you d-doing?" Naruto squeaked as his back hit a wall with Sasuke's smoldering gaze pinning him to his spot.

"Naruto." Sasuke sighed as he swooped in for a kiss. Naruto shivered at the feel of Sasuke's lips but he was still too shocked to respond. Sasuke pulled away after he noticed the lack of response but before he could move away completely, the tanned arms gained movement and circled his neck, pulling him back in for another kiss. Pale hands slid across the tanned body, feeling the muscles underneath twitch at the touch. He groaned into Naruto's mouth as tanned hands played with his hair. Naruto moaned into the kiss as skilled hands grasped his hips and pulled him closer to the body he yearned for. Simultaneously, they broke for air, a string of saliva connecting them. Sasuke's tongue darted out to lick the swollen lips he loved to taste. His hands gripped the edge of the towel, eyes filled with lust and love. Naruto grinned as he pulled the taller male in for another kiss as he led them to his bed.

---------

Gaara froze as he heard a moan from above. (and no it wasn't Neji...yet )

"Nngh Sasuke." Neji froze as he too heard it.

"I think it worked." Gaara smiled a brief smile before he let out a long moan of his own.

NEXT MORNING

Naruto giggled as he made his way to Sasuke's dorm room with him. Said male was smiling softly at his lover who giggled whenever he moved his hand over his hips. Sasuke opened his dorm room door, ignoring the two figures in one of the beds. Naruto sat on Sasuke's bed as he went to go change in the bathroom.

"Have fun last night Naruto?" Neji asked quietly, snapping Naruto out of his thoughts while being careful not to wake his own lover. Naruto blushed at the question.

"Ne Neji, thanks for letting me borrow your herbal essences last night." Naruto bowed slightly before Sasuke re-entered the room.

"Ready Dobe?" he smirked, nodding briefly to Neji who returned the gesture before snuggling closer to his lover. Naruto stood up and laced his hand with Sasuke's as they left the dorm room.

Owari

A/N: and there you go. Cliche, i know but it was irresistable not to do them with the advert. And i hope you found it funny but let me know whether you liked it or not XD


End file.
